marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shagreen (Earth-5311)
Shagreen grabbed Jinjav Sabree and escaped the citadel’s destruction by way of his personal sky-galleon. Shagreen controlled a giant, flying squid, which anchored itself to his ship and guided it through the clouds across the sky. Nightcrawler gave chase and the two engaged in a sword fight on top of the squid's massive back. Nightcrawler proved successful, and Shagreen toppled from the top of his perch, seemingly to his death. He still maintained a small measure of natural magic however, and succeeded in opening a dimensional rift that transported him to another world. Shagreen appeared in a fairy tale environment populated by Pinies, Trolls and Bamfs. Within a short period of time, he established a new sanctuary for himself and began scheming upon a fresh plan of conquest. Shagreen discovered that the impish Bamfs were very similar to the Boggies from his native world. He constructed a new power staff and used its magic to capture mass hordes of the tiny creatures. He secured the female Bamfs in a dungeon and cast a spell that fused all of the male Bamfs into a towering monster known only as Dark Bamf. As luck would have it, Nightcrawler appeared on this world as well, and soon found himself crossing swords with Shagreen once again. This time though, Nightcrawler had allied himself with a troupe of adventurers, who (coincidentally enough) were fairy tale dimensional counterparts of his teammates, the X-Men. He fought valiantly to rescue not only the imprisoned Bamfs, but Jinjav Sabree as well. Shagreen captured the mutant and held him captive within the arms of a living dungeon chamber. While Nightcrawler struggled to free himself, Shagreen engaged in battle with a genie named the Wind-Rider (a dimensional doppelganger of the Earth-hero, Storm). Nightcrawler escaped and managed to secure Shagreen's second power-staff. He smashed the jewel-tipped end of the shaft, robbing Shagreen of his source of power. The other X-Men doppelgangers easily captured the sorcerer and took him into custody. The Dark Bamf separated back into a tribe of smaller Bamfs and Jinjav Sabree was finally safe. The reign of Shagreen the sorcerer had finally come to an end. Shagreen's current whereabouts, and whether he ever escaped from his captors is as of yet, unknown. | Powers = Shagreen can call upon a great many magical spells, including incantations enabling him to repel opponents and hurl mystical bolts of energy. He draws upon his power by offering ritual sacrifices to the dark god Cthuma-Gurath. The full extent of Shagreen's mystical prowess has never been measured. | Abilities = In addition to his magical capabilities, Shagreen was an able-bodied swordsman. | Strength = Shagreen possesses physical strength greater than that of the average Earth human. The total amount of weight that Shagreen is capable of lifting is unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Shagreen pilots an atmospheric sky galleon held aloft by a giant, alien flying squid. | Weapons = Shagreen focuses his power through a magic staff, which greatly amplifies his own innate abilities. A large percentage of the sorcerer's magical effects are produced through this weapon | Notes = Shagreen suffers from a speech impediment, which forces him to make a hissing sound, dragging out words that contain the letter "S". Whether this characteristic is demonstrative of his race or is exclusive to Shagreen only has yet to be revealed. | Trivia = “Shagreen” is an actual word, fittingly meaning sharkskin, or more precisely, “the rough skin of various sharks and rays when covered with small close-set tubercles”. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Shagreen at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Fins Category:Shark Form